


тихо

by Emarium



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Love Poems, Philosophy, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emarium/pseuds/Emarium
Summary: ты убила меня





	тихо

тихо, без криков;

режешь мое сердце на

сотни кусков,

что станут частью твоего полотна.

тихо, ты слышишь-

это я вжимаюсь в стены

уборной шипя,

проклиная свои же чертовы планы.

тихо, без шума;

во мне нет уже ничего,

что могло бы стать

целым, прекрасным, единым, нами.

тихо.


End file.
